My Happily Ever After
by EdwardsCoven4EVA
Summary: This story is about Edward and Bella's new life together! My original version Breaking Dawn. Will Bella be pregnant? MY FIRST FANFIC! Read to find out! UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

My Happily Ever After

"Edward! Stop it." I yelled as Edward picked me up as we stepped out of the limo.

We had just had the most memorable day of our lives (thanks to Edward's creepishly pixie sister)! The wedding was straight from a fairy-tale! I'm so happy that Renee' and Phil could come but even happier that Charlie put his feelings for Edward aside and walked me down the aisle! How could I ordinary Bella Swan be married to the God-like Edward Cullen? Truthfully, I still felt as though I was in a dream. If it was a dream, I hoped I'd never wake up!

"Bella, being the old-fashioned man I am I will and must carry you over the threshold."

I giggled to myself hearing him call himself an "old-fashioned man". Edward doesn't look a day over 18 but he really is 100 this year! I can't believe it myself!

"Well, what's your excuse for the rest of the time?" I asked trying to sound smart.

"Hmm, let's see….well I love you and you are my Bella." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Well, that explains a lot. NOT!"

"It's my prerogative!" Then he gave me his perfect crooked smile!

Once we arrived at the door I realized that it said "Empyreal Suite". Oh great, I thought! As we walked into the unbelievable suite he sat me down at the couch.

"Edward, this is too much!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Well, both. You know I hate for you to spend money on me but it is beautiful."

"Ok, first, yes you are beautiful. Second, in my family after all of these years money isn't an issue."

Just then, I thought about his sister Alice and how she had CRAZY shopping sprees every other day. As if he had read my mind he added.

"Well, for now at least. Until Alice uses it all!"

We both smiled at each other thinking of Alice.

"So, what's first on the agenda?"

"Well, since you still have no idea where we are, I can't tell you. Sorry!"

"Please Edward; I know you want to tell me just give into that feeling." I begged in the 5 year old voice I had saved for times of need.

"Sorry, no can do."

"Humph" I pouted and folded my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella, sweetie." He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Follow me!" He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

_**PLEASE Review! I won't write more until I have at least 5! Hope you like it!! It's my 1**__**st**__** Fanfic!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Scent of Bliss**

**BPOV**

Of course, Edward made me close my eyes when we left our hotel room.

"No peaking!" He said with amusement in his voice.

"Please!"

Just then I heard a little girl say to her parents, "What do you think Mickey will look like?"

'_Hmmm……. Mickey?? Mickey Mouse?? Hahaha and he thought that he was fooling me.'_

Just as I thought I was on to him we walked outside. The unpleasant aroma of garbage filled my nose.

"Ok, you are really confusing me now, Eddie!"

Just as I spoke 'Eddie' I could feel him glaring at me. He HATED being called 'Eddie'. Emmett calls him that when he wants to get under his skin.

"Eddie?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. Eddie."

"You know Bells you are very complex for a human!"

"Thank you. I try! Just imagine how I'll be when I'm a vampire?!"

I could once again feel that glare. Of course, though, I knew a different emotion was behind it.

Out of nowhere, he picked me up and gently sat me down in the limo. I sat there racking my brain trying to think of a place that would smell like garbage and have something to do with Mickey.?? I have no idea. Just then I felt the car come to a stop.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"YES!"

"Ok." He chuckled.

He opened the doors and I opened my eyes.

"Oh my gosh." There we were in the middle of Times Square with the huge signs sparkling in our direction. Suddenly I saw a sign for a musical 'Mickey & Friends'. Boy did I feel stupid.

"Edward it's-". I embraced him and kissed him passionately.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"Of course I do."

"Want to know what is playing on Broadway right now?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Well it's called 'Deadly Love' but it's basically about a human girl falling in love with a vampire!"

"Seriously? What are the odds?"

"I know."

I embraced him again and thought _'What_ _could be more perfect?'_

"So, do you want to get some food? I didn't forget that you need to eat." He looked at his watch. "We still have an hour or so."

"Wait. We're going to see it in an hour?"

He nodded.

OMG! I had a pair of jeans on with a blue shirt that Edward loved. Was I really dressed appropriately for a Broadway show?

"Edward, but I look casual. Will it be ok?"

"No worries love. I thought ahead."

I should've figured that but I'm only human. Ha-ha. Human.

"Us getting there in an hour gives us another hour to change."

"Where are we gonna change?"

"I bought a dressing room for 45 minutes, silly!"

"Well, I guess I should've figured you would do something drastic."

"Drastic?"

'Yes, drastic. As in not needed and that any normal person wouldn't do."

"Well, we aren't normal. And I don't think wanting to get the best for you is drastic."

"Ok. There's no sense in arguing with a God."

He gave me his crooked smile and dazzled me. I hated how he didn't even know he was doing it.

After a great lunch, we headed to the famous 'Theatre District'. Once we arrive I was amazed at how fancy everything was. I was thankful that Edward had thought ahead. Now I was wondering what he had chosen for me to wear?? Well, one thing I was figuring is that it was blue. He loved the color on me and I didn't detest wearing it because it made him happy.

Edward got out of the limo and opened my door and held out his hand. He then walked over to the man standing outside the doors and talked quietly to him. I only caught bits and pieces like 'my wife and I' and 'Yes it is our honeymoon' stuff like that.

Then he signaled for me to come over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen follow me."

We both smiled at each other at the sound of 'Mr. and Mrs. Cullen'.

The man led us back to a pretty blue room. _'Figures'_ I thought.

Once in, Edward led me over show me the Blue (DUH!) baby doll dress that he picked out.

"I hope you like it. Alice helped me pick out a week ago."

Ha-ha. Should've figured that too. It seemed wherever shopping was needed Alice was there. I quickly changed and turned around to see Edward watching me, fully changed and acting like he had been waiting hours.

"Sorry, I forgot how fast you move."

"I don't mind. I like watching you."

"Follow me." He took my hand once again and led me out of the pretty blue room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deadly Love

Edward led me down the same hallway we entered in but this time he turned in a different direction.

"Have you been here or something before?" I asked him wondering how he knew where to go.

"Yes, about 22 years ago. They really haven't changed much."

"Ahh..."

It's so funny to think Edward was doing things before I was born. I just turned 18 7 months ago and he's talking about a memory he has from 22 years ago.

"Hey, just think. In another 22 years we could be back here thinking the same thing. And look the same too."

Just like earlier I could feel him looking at me except this time he was frowning and nothing but love and compassion were in his eyes.

"Bells, I would rather not kill your soul."

"Edward you will not be killing my soul. And anyways I want to be with you always and forever!"

"What if I don't have enough control?"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare renege on your promise. I married you and now you are thinking about not biting me?"

"Isabella, you never had to marry me." He said with hurt in his voice.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stop! I wanted to marry you. But I also want to be with you."

"I really don't think me biting you is the best idea!"

"I really want you to bite me but if you are going to be stubborn I'll have no other choice then go to Carlisle"

After, I said that I walked straight out the doors, called for a taxi, and was on my way back to the hotel. As we drove away I could see Edward staring at the taxi with his mouth open. Of course, looking beautiful, as usual! What I just did was very spontaneous but I was tired of arguing with him on this subject!

Once I got back to the hotel, I went to the front desk and explained how my husband and I got separated and I needed a key. They were very kind and handed me a key card.

When the elevator got to our floor I walked out casually and put the key in. A green light went off and I opened the door. I walked straight to the bathroom and went to take a shower.

After I was done with my shower and walked into the living room that connected all of the rooms. There was Edward sitting there looking like a statue of a god.

"Bella…"

"Bite me!"

I laughed to myself at my excellent play on words.

After several moments I felt as though I should break the silence.

"Edward… I'm sorry. I just really want you to be the one to bite me."

"Bella, after you left I thought about what you said and if you really truly want me to bite you then I will."

"Oh, Edward!" I ran over and kissed him passionately.

"You know you still haven't fulfilled your other promise." I told him with my own crooked smile.

Right then he picked me up while kissing me and walked me over to the big bed.

He sat down next to me and then fulfilled his other promise.

**THREE WEEKS LATER!!**

The rest of our honeymoon went really quick. We headed back to Forks and everyone was so happy to see us.

Ever since we got back I've been feeling sick. I'm figuring I caught something in New York.

**ANOTHER WEEK LATER!!**

I went into the doctor today. But I went to one in Seattle because in a little town like Forks word travels way too fast. If everyone found out I was sick we would have chicken soup galore!! While I was there the doctor made me do some blood tests, he said he would get the results in two days.

**TWO DAYS LATER!!**

I've been sitting by the phone all day because I still feel crappy!

RING RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is there a … Bella Cullen there?

"Yes, this is she!"

"Oh, HI! This Nurse Nancy from Dr. Patel's office."

"Yes."

"Well, I have the results of your blood test."

"Thank goodness! Please call me in a prescription. I feel horrible!"

"Well Miss-"

"Mrs."

"Mrs. Cullen, what's wrong with you won't be fixed with a prescription!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong!" She replied in a voice an octave higher.

"Well, than what is it?"

"Well, Your pregnant!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Mrs. Cullen? Mrs. Cullen? Mrs. Cullen?"

**TWO HOURS LATER!!**

"BELLA?"

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

"What what happened?"

"I'm not sure! I came in here and you were passed out!" I heard Alice reply.

"OH no………………"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm pregnant!"

"What? How is that possible?"

"I have no idea!"

" Congrad-"

All of the sudden Alice got into her 'I'm-having-a-vision-face'.

"OH!!"

"Alice what?"

"You are pregnant!"

"Oh My Gosh……….. What is Edward gonna say?"

"Oh who cares! Bella babies! Babies babies babies la la la la la!"

"Alice don't tell anyone!! I need to tell Edward first."

"How?"

"NO Idea!!"

"I'll call for him!"

"No Alice-"

"EDWARD!! BELLA NEEDS YOU!!"

In less than a minute Edward was in our room.

"What's wrong? How'd she fall this time?"

"I did not fall thank-you-very-much!!"

"Oh Edward! I'm sooo Happy for you!"

Edward looked at me and mouthed 'What the?'

"Alice can you leave please!"

"Oh sure , oh sure! Congrats again!"

After Alice had left Edward spoke.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Well, you know how I haven't been feeling well lately?"

"Yes?"

"Well the Dr. Office called a little while ago with my blood test results."

"And?"

"They said I was well……..PREGNANT!"

"Wh..how?"

"I have no idea! They also said I was a month and 2 days pegnant."

"Then that means…."

"Exactly!"

"Oh my gosh Bella!"

With that he embraced me.

"When should we tell the family?"

"Now!"

He took my hand and walked me to the living room where Emmet and Jasper were playing video games and Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle were having some kind of intense conversation.

Out of nowhere Alice jumped in front of me and embraced both Edward and Me!

"I'm soo happy for you guys!"

"Alice shhhh!"

"Everyone can we have your attention? Bella and I have an announcement!"

"YEAH!" I heard Alice scream!

_**Cliffhanger!! I hate that don't you? Well, if you want me to write more I need more reviews!! Thanks to Mrs.Pattinson and sorry for the name screw up!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The News

"Bella is pregnant!"

Right as Edward said pregnant everyone's mouth just opened. 'Oh great I thought to myself'.

EPOV

Just after I spoke the words 'Bella is Pregnant!' I tuned into everyone's thoughts.

Carlisle- _**Poor Edward, It could not possibly be his baby**_**.**

'Oh that is great' I thought! What a nice thing to say!

Esme- _**How? I do not think Bella would have cheated on Edward. Would she have?**_

'OH MY GOSH' it is not like you people do not know I am listening to your thoughts….. GEES

Emmet- _**Cool! I hope it is a boy!**_

Typical Emmet. Well, at least not everyone was thinking that Bella cheated on me. She so would not do that, we're happy. Aren't we?

Alice- _**Yeah! Ok we have to go shopping! Hahaha and they do not even know that it is twins………………**_

Twins? What? Oh My GOD!!

Rosalie- _**Great! A reason to hate her even more. That stupid human gets to have a baby!**_

At that I gave Rosalie a dirty look. If vampires could blush she would be blushing profusely right now.

Jasper- _**That is awesome Edward congratulations! Do not worry about Rosalie she is just venting!**_

At least one person remembered that I read minds! But of course once again it is a very typical thing for Jasper to say. Well, him being an empath and everything, he naturally picks up peoples emotions and also can send emotions out through a room. For example, one time when we had a "meeting" with the Voultri, the room got tense, so Jasper being Jasper sent a calm wave out through the room. It normally is helpful but in that particular situation there was too much tension to fix even with Jasper's power!

After hearing so much doubt in Bella through my whole family I was beginning to worry too. I mean the date for when she supposedly got pregnant fits but who knows? She could have purposely said that just to make it more convincing. Babies are never exactly on the doctor's due date. So even if 

the baby was a couple weeks early or late it wouldn't seem fishy to Bella's story. Oh Great!!

BPOV

I could tell Edward was reading everyone's minds because his emotions in his face kept changing. He probably does not even notice but when he is reading people's minds he is off in his own little world. So he makes all kinds of faces but figures no one is watching him. You can read him like a book sometimes.

The things people were saying must have not been good because he kept frowning. But his face got mean and nasty all of the sudden and he glared at Rosalie. I could have figured that whatever she was thinking could not be good. Especially for the fact that she had always wanted a baby and now I was pregnant and did not originally want a baby. Truthfully, it was kind of unfair. I felt sorry for her.

Then Edward looked like he was in deep thought! 'Oh great'! That is not good for me!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my peeps! I am so sorry for the late and short entry!! My mom took me to the movies! I saw 21 it's really good! So I hope you all are liking my story!! Last time i checked i had 11 reviews and 392 hits!! Pretty cool since I only started 4 days ago!! Thanks to my most loyalist fan Mrs. Pattinson!! Also thx to Mrs. AndreaCullen Freaky Virgo, musicllv, Elizabeth clowning, and XxRandomxXlove-twilight. If you want some attention PLEASE post reviews! I hate to do this to my fans but I need at least 7 more reviews!! I'm sorry! The more reviews the longer the next chapter!!

Luv Ya ALL!!

Sarah 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Believe Her

BPOV

'What in the hell just happened' I asked myself. The last 10 minutes were a blur. Edward broke his "thinking" look to announance that he didn't think he could trust me anymore and he was going to go away for a while. What changed his mind so drastically? Wait. I can answer that. He was listening to everyone's thoughts. Oh great. His family's thoughts must have been pretty bad for him out of no where decide he couldn't trust me anymore. Hold that thought. Who out of his whole family does he trust and respect the most? Carlisle. The only way for me to get my life back was to some how convince Carlisle that I wasn't lying and it really was Edward's baby. But how? That is the question. ?  
Anyways. After that there was screaming that I'm pretty sure came from Alice and then a calming sensation which of course was Jasper but i really missed everything else. I was to ingrosed in what just happened. There was no way that i could live without him. What if i had to? No. Stop Bella. That just isn't an option. The option is to get Edward back.

EPOV

There i was thinking about my whole family's thoughts and then it came to me. A vampire has NEVER EVER had a baby before. Why would i be any different. Then out of nowhere i spoke before thinking. " Bella, i don't think i can fully trust you anymore. I'm going to go away for awhile. I wish you the best of luck" NOT! I didn't mean that part for my life. Ha life. Like had one anyways. If they weren't my babies than they must be someones babies. But who? Why in the hell am i asking myself that question? I knew exactly whose babies they were. I shivered thinking about 2 little werewolves running through the house. There was only one thing to do. Go and find him and make him pay. I had to find Jacob.

BPOV "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry!" Alice engulfed me in a hug. Normally i would be annoyed but that moment i needed one. Badly. "Oh Alice what am i going to do?" I hadn't realised but i had started crying. Profusely.  
"Bella, I believe you I've seen the babies- I mean baby and believe me it is definintley half-vampire"  
"No one else believes me though"  
"Then that is our goal we must make them believe!" With that she gave me a wink and a big hug again.

"Everyone can i please have your attention?"

"Alice, what is it? Don't you think everyone is a little too upset to go shopping?" Asked Carlisle.

"Thanks Dad! This is so not about shopping."

"Ok, sorry, honey. What is it?"

"Ok, whether you poor exscuses for vampires want to admit to it or not you just caused a WHOLE lot of trouble. For everyone." I was amazed at Alice's anger. It took me by suprise.

"Alice, I don't see the need in being rude." This time it was Esme.

"Actually Mom. If that is what it's gonna take to get through all of your thick-lifeless heads then so be it." She just glared at everyone and then pure silence came over the room. You know how when you were in elementary school and the teachers would all be stupid and say ' when you can hear a pin drop on the floor then it quiet enough'? Well if my elemenatry teachers heard this quiet and dropped a pin on the floor, the stinkin' pin would sound like a boulder hitting the ground. It was the kind of quiet that made you sweat. I could tell Alice was very pleased at the way she was handiling the situation.

"Is everyone done now?" Alice asked in a sarcastic tone. PURE SILENCE!

"GOOD! Ok, now what I was saying is that whether anyone wants to admit it or not some of you- i won't name, names- must have been thinking something...negative about Bella after you heard the news. After living with Edward for at least 50 years for everyone, you would kinda figure that Edward being Edward would listen to our thoughts after huge news like this. Apparently a good majority had a brain lapse at the current moment because whatever you guys were thinking made him go from 'yeah, Bella's pregnant' to 'oh my god, she so cheated on me'. I know Edward can be moody sometimes but i'm pretty sure he's never been diagnosed Bipolar. If you asked me, that was a pretty bipolar thing of him to do. Don't ya think?" The room got so silent.

"Well, if you guys forgot about me too, i can see the future." Wow i've never seen Alice like this.

"I saw babies - i mean a baby born that was so half-vampire that a person who has only heard of vampires through stories would question if this baby was a vampire."

"It then seems that you have a lot of apoligizing and work to do if we're gonna find Edward."

"Alice, if this is true how are we suppose to know how this happened?" Asked Carlisle.

"I don't know, dad. But one thing i do know is that Bella loves Edward and even if i hadn't had a glimpse of the future, i would have still believed Bella with my whole heart."

"Well then, Bella. I'm very sorry and I wonder if i could to talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Carlisle." I answered.

Alice gave me a encouraging nod and I followed Carilisle.

Once in the room he shut the door.

"Bella..."

"Carlisle all i have to say is that me and Edward only did it once and it was my first time. If Edward was thinking straight he would have been able to remember because it was."

"Bella, there was one case about 80 years ago when a human girl got pregnant from a vampire. It was an odd one though because the girl was unfortuneantly raped by the vampire and then about a month and a half later he came back and killed her. So no one knows exactly what would have happened. Actually he didn't kill her but turned her accidentally. And she lost the babies."

"Wait. So she's still out there?"

"Well, yes."

"Where is she ?"

"Closer than you think."

"Wait. Do i know her?"

"Yes." Carlisle bit his lip and leaned back as if to examine me.

"Who is she?"

"Well...Alice."

EPOV

I was in La Push now. I didn't care if i broke our stinkin' treaty. I just wanted him to pay for tarnishing my sweet Bella.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Hi, can I help you- booldsucker what are you doing here?" Asked that horrible dog, Jacob.

"Jacob, why did you just ahve to do it? Huh, Jacob?"

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!"

"What are you talking about bloodsucker? Did you have a little too much Hyena blood? Make you cray huh?"

" You know exactly what I'm taking about, DOG! You got my sweet innocent Bella pregnant!"

"Whoa! Hold on Bloodsucker. That couldn't be possible she rejected me for you. She would never cheat on you. If you are too self-obsessed to see she wouldn't cheat on you in a million years, than i feel sorry for you man."

"Even when you ditched her. She would come to me and cry and say that you were her everything. Gees! I mean i kissed her once and she got all 'how could you?' and 'i don't ever want to see your face again'. Edward, i know we haven't ever even been cival to each other but i'm telling you man-to-man, she's head over heels for you dude. You probably just made a very large mistake!!"

I couldn't believe it. The dog was actually being nice and he was right. What was i doing? Would Bella even take me back now?

"I can't believe I'm saying this Jacob, but thank you alot!!"

I ran as fast as i could possibly run and in the direction of my house.

I got there at a new record time. 3.45 Minutes.

I walked in and Alice came up to me.

"Edward, you retard!" Alice smacked me!

BPOV

I was sitting there my mouth wide open from what Carlisle just told me.  
And as if it couldn't get any worse he added.

"Bella, the boy who raped her was...Edward!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT??"

"Bella, you can't say anything. The only people who know are Alice, me and now you. Edward doesn't even remember because he was a new born."

"How could my Edward rape anyone. He said he was a virgin! And Alice?" Suddenly I started bawling hysterically.

Out of nowhere I heard Alice scream"Edward, you retard!" And then a very loud smack!

Suddenly my overtook me and i was running to where he was.

He saw me tears and all and love and sorryness(IS THAT A WORD?)filled his eyes.

I repeated what Alice did. "Edward how could you do that? And to Alice? I know you didn't know me but still! You said you were a vrgin! I hate you!"

And with that i ran out of the house and into the woods I never looked back.

EPOV

Bella yelled at me but i had no idea what she was talking about. I looked at Alice and her face turned red. I wanted to scream 'What in the hell is going on here'  
As if Carlisle was reading my mind he said "Edward, i think we need to talk!"

I shut the door behind us and said"What was that all about?"

"Edward, i spoke to Bella and told her something."

"What do you mean something? You made her freak at me?"

"Edward, calm down, please! OK, when you were a newborn about 80 years ago you ran away for about a week. In that week you found a girl who smelled good apparently, you, well, raped her."

"Carlisle, this is so not funny! I would never ever do that!"

"Edward you were a newborn! You couldn't control yourself! Anyways after you came back but the about a month later you took off again, except this time you bit the girl. We thought she was dead but we found her and she wasn't."

"Wait do I know the girl I did these horrible things to?"

"Yes, Edward you do."

"Who? Who is it?"

"Alice, Edward, Alice."

"No it couldn't be. Alice no! It can't! Oh my god I'm such a horrible person!"

"Edward I hate to say this but it gets worse."

"Worse?"

"When you raped Alice she became pregnant but the baby died when you bit her."

"Oh my god!! What did I do?"

"Edward you can't be blamed."

"Can't be blamed? Oh my god, did you tell Bella, everything?"

"Yes, Edward I did."

All i knew was that i was running. I had to find Bella and save our marriage. I couldn't imagina how she must be feeling.

BPOV

Finally I stopped running once i reached our meadow. I just sat there and cried and cried.

EPOV

I checked everywhere. There was only one more place to check. Our meadow.

As I got closer i could hear sobbing. Bella my sweet Bella what had i done?

BPOV

All of the sudden there was Edward.

"Get away from me you creep!" I yelled.

"Bella, i'm so sorry!"

"You should be telling Alice that!"

"Bella, i didn't even know i did that. You know i would never do something like that!"

"Well, apparently I don't know you as well as i thought!"

Suddenly he got down on his knee and spoke. "My sweet Bella, i love you and love these babies." He touched my stomach.  
Babies?

"Babies?"

All of the sudden everything went black.

Next thing i knew i was in Edward's bed and Carlisle was whispering to Edward in the corner.

"What? What happened? Oh Edward!! I had the worst dream in my whole life!"

"Bella, it wasn't a dream!"

"Yes, it was silly!"

"Bella, your pregnant! And remeber with Alice?"

"Oh my gosh! " I ran out of the room and straight into Alice.

"Oh Alice! I can't believe he did that to you!"

"Oh, Bella your up?! I think we should go talk. Ok?"

I nodded and followed her up to her room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my peeps!

I want to thank Mrs.Pattinson as usual ur totally awesome!! Well, the number of hits has doubled since last night! I didn't get 7 reviews though so I'm very disappointed. Please review! I love you guys!!

Sarah 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: A lot has happened!

BPOV

"Bella, first thing for you to know is that I was hurt, very hurt but I've gotten over it. It helps knowing Edward. Now that I know him I know he would never do anything like that to me. I love Edward. But only as a brother. Ok?"

"Alice, I just don't know what to think anymore! The person who I thought was perfect and perfect for me. ISN'T!!"

"Bella, even though we technically aren't human everyone makes mistakes."

"I know but this is way bigger than a mistake."

"Bella, you need to calm down for your babies' sake."

"Oh yeah great! Babies!"

"You know what we need?"

"Alice, please no shopping!"

"No, we need to go on a little spa trip! Me, you, and those babies."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm………Well it does seem relaxing!"

"Exactly! Let's do it!"

With that she grabbed my hand and led me to the door and said. "Go pack! We leave in a half-hour!"

I walked to Edward and I's room. I took out my suitcase and started packing.

"Bella? Where are you going? Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry!" It was Edward.

"Edward, I need to be away from you for awhile."

"Bells- where are you going to go?"

"With Alice."

"With Alice?"

"Yes, with Alice."

"But where?"

"I'm not sure."

He came up to me and held my hand and was obviously trying to dazzle me.

"Bella, I can't live without you. What about the babies?"

"Holy cow! Does everyone in the freakin' world gotta keep reminding me that there two look-a-likes of YOU inside of me?"

"Bella-"

With that he kissed me. I tried to pull away at first but I couldn't. It was so passionate and love filled that I collapsed.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"No, Edward I'm not. I'm horribly confused and I can't do this by myself."

"Bella, you don't have to do this by yourself. I'm here."

"Edward I wish it was that simple."

"Bells, it is that simple. My past is my past. I've changed. I'm not like that. You of all people should know that!"

"That is what I told Carlisle when he told me but Alice."

"Bella, I love Alice but like a sister. It kinds creeps me out a lot that I did that to her. The one I love love is you!"

"Oh, Edward!"

I kissed him and it felt like we were kissing for hours.

"Bella, you ready to go?" I heard Alice say.

"Alice can you come here please?'

Alice walked into our room cautiously.

"Ok, I know this is gonna be uncomfortable for the both of you but I need to know!"

Alice and Edward just stared at each other.

"Ok Alice is is true that after Edward- after Edward- after Eward- raped you." I could feel teardrops rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly Edward was lifting me up and sat me on his lap. He kissed me and held me tight.

"That you became pregnant?"

Alice eyeballed the both of us to see if we were ready for it.

"Yes"

"When did you find out?"

"Well, about a week after."

"Did you actually want the baby?'

"Not at first. I thought I was dirty. And that every time I would look at the baby I would see Edward."

I could feel Edward tense up under me.

"But then I began to realize that maybe this was a blessing in disguise. See I was very lonely then and now I wasn't going to be. When Edward came and bit me the entire time I was thinking about my baby. When I found out I'd miscarried I was horrified. But I've gotten over it."

"Alice, I am so sorry!" Edward spoke.

"Edward how were you supposed to know? It is ok. I've totally gotten over it. Especially since I have Jasper."

"Edward, you seem to be the key in this situation if you got Alice pregnant then you could get me pregnant and you did."

"May, I talk with you two?" Carlisle was now in our room too.

"Sure." I said. Edward picked me up and followed Carlisle. I just hugged Edward closer.

" Come in."

"Bella, Edward, I've had sometime to think about this and I think I've figured out why Bella got pregnant. Edward, when you were changing you raped Alice and she got pregnant. I think the reason you can still reproduce is because when you were changing you impregnated Alice."

"Really? So I can have kids?"

"Seems like it Edward. You are lucky."

Edward kissed me and said "Bella we can actually have a family!"

I was happy too. I had always planned on having a family but with Edward I thought it just wasn't an option!

"Thank you Carlisle!

With that Edward picked me up and walked to our room.

"Bella, I love you so much!"

4 Months later

I am definitely showing now, I thought to myself.

"Bella, the babies are gonna be here any day! We really need to go shopping!"

My pregnancy was going way quicker than an average one. Thanks to Edward.

"You're right Alice."

We were in and out in 5 hours! It was actually fun though.

We are walking in the parking lot. But, I am more like waddling.

"Hey, Bella!"

OMG! IT'S JACOB!

"Jacob?'

"So are you and Edward cool now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he found out you were pregnant he thought I got you pregnant so he came to my house freaked on me!"

"He did what?"

"Listen, Bells. If he left you I would help you raise that baby."

"Jacob, I love him and I am tired of you trying tp squeeze yourself in to my life. I am a very hormonal pregnant lady who can kick your butt."

"Bells, I know you still love me." He smiled. Well, that just wasn't gonna do. I had to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face!

BAM I punched him right in the face and now he was bleeding everywhere.

"Gees Bella!" He moaned.

"Bella! Come on let's go!" Alice tried to pull me away.

"If you stupid little excuse for a man comes even 200 yards close to any of us. I will hunt you down and kick your sorry ass again!" I was amazed at me new found anger but I was rolling with it and the punches!

Then Alice pulled me away.

"UH Alice? My water just broke!"

"Oh great! Ok let's get you to the hospital! I'll call Carlisle."

"Hey Edward! Can I talk to Carlisle? Not really her water just broke and I'm taking her to the hospital right now. Well, get Carlisle and get to the hospital ASAP!!

Ok. Bella, he wants to talk to you."

I took the phone.

"Hello- ouch-?"

"Bella, sweetie we're on our way. I will be right there ok?"

"Edward please hurry, I need you!"

"Ok Bella , I'm coming. I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Just as I hung up the phone Alice stopped the car and said "Ok, Bella, we're here!"

I walked inside the hospital while hyperventilating which I hadn't noticed.

"Pregnant lady here!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs.

A nurse ran over with a wheelchair.

'Who is her doctor?" She asked.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's on his way."

"Ok, let's get her into a room."

They hooked me up to everything. Just then Edward and Carlisle came running into my room.

"Oh, Edward you're here!"

"Of course, I'm here silly! How are you holding up?"

"Not so –ouch- great." I forced a smile.

"Dad, can we get Bella, an epidural?"

"Yes, sure." Carlisle got up ran..

"So what happened Bella?"

Alice chimed in.

"Your wife over here beat up a certain werewolf because he was hitting on her."

"Jacob?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Wow Bells! That's awesome!!"

"I know right?"

"Ok some one wants epidural?" Asked a nurse.

"ME!" I yelled!

Once they gave me it I felt way better. Then all of the sudden Carlisle said it was time to push.

In 2 pushes baby number 1 was out.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle smiled.

Edward kissed me! And he was radiant.

2 more pushes and the next one came out.

"It's a BOY!" Once again Carlisle said..

Edward kissed me again and smiled so big!

They handed me the boy and him the girl.. I could see she was going to be Daddy's girl all ready.

" Edward what are we going to name them?"

"I don't know?!" He smiled.

The babies were beautiful. Definitely half-vampire. The girl had brown wavy hair like her dad and the boy had bronze stright hair. They were beautiful.

Everyone left the room and it was just Edward and I..

"Ok, let's do her name first." I said.

"Ok!"

"Well, I've always liked Addison,Bailey, and Blair."

"Those are good. I like Alexis, Aubrey, and Miley."

"Oooh how about Miley Blair Cullen?"

"I like it!"

"Ok, now him." I gestured towards our second little miracle.

"I've always liked Benjamin, Blake, and Kadence."

" I like Kadence! I also like Brendan and Brody."

"How about Kadence Brody Cullen?"

"I love it! Let's tell the family! I'll go get them!"

Everyone lined up against the wall. First Rosalie, who didn't look too happy, then Emmet who was smiling at Kadence, and then Alice who was jumping up and down, then Jasper who was trying to calm her down, the Carlisle and Esme who were smiling hugely!

"Ok everyone we picked the names!"

Alice yelped!

"Ok this is Miley Blair Cullen." Edward said pionting at her.

"And this is Kadence Brody Cullen." I chimed in pointing at Kadence.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…………………….." Alice and Esme said at the exact same time.

Then everyone took turns holding the babies. I was so happy. I had my own little family with Edward, Miley, and Kadence!

**_Ok Peeps and homedogs! LOL JK This took me 2 hours roughly! I hope it's good!! Hiya from Indiana!_**

**_LUV SARAH!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!! Today you get to come home! Today you get to come home!" Someone was jumping on my hospital bed. Alice.

"Alllliiiiccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Alice please leave Bella alone! She just gave birth to two babies less than 48 hours ago!" It was my own personal God!

"Edward!"

"Good Morning, love!" He ran over and gave me a kiss.

"Where are Miley and Kadence?" I asked.

"Oh they're getting some shots."

I made a sad face. I didn't know it was so possible to love some one so much the first time you looked at them. I hated to think my little angels were enduring pain.

"Good Morning Bella!" It was Eme.

"Good Morning Grandma!" Esme immediately shone with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" A nurse had come in.

"We need to talk to you, privately." While Alice was leaving she stuck her tongue out at the nurse. I couldn't help but giggle.

After Esme and Alice left the room the nurse spoke.

"Ok, we have a few things to take care of. First, Birth Certificates. What did you name the girl?"

Edward chimed in.  
"Miley Blair Cullen."

She started to write and then paused.

"Ah, how do you spell that?'

"M-i-l-e-y B-l-a-i-r C-u-l-l-e-n." I said.

"Ok. And the mothers full name?"

"Isabella Swan Cullen. Do you need me to spell it?" Asked Edward.

"No, I'm good. And the father's?'

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Do you need me to spell it ?" I asked this time.

"No, ok now the boy?"

"Kadence Brody Cullen." I said.

"Kadence? That's an interesting name."

"Oh, it's spelled K-a-d-e-n-c-e B-r-o-d-y C-u-l-l-e-n." Edward said.

"Ok. Now last bit of business. What kind of insurance do you have?' She asked Edward.

"We don't I'll pay debit."

She looked amazed.

"Wow! Ok, then. Follow me."

Edward kissed me and winked as he left the room

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see your babies?"

"Definitely!"

She rolled in two little baskets with my adorable babies in them.

I picked Miley and just stared at her she was definitely half-vampire. They both were. Their skin was unnaturally pale.

Just then Edward walked in and smiled. He picked up Kadence.

"Aren't I lucky?" He said.

"First, if i find you that likes the monster in me and all. Then, you give me the two most adorable babies in the whole world." Then he kissed Kadence's head. It was so soft and just adorable.

"I'm the lucky one. I have Greek God for a husband. And two babies who lucked out and have their father's genes. I mean i know mom's are supposed to say this and all but i mean these are the cutest babies in the world. They look like they jumped out of Glamour magazine."

"Bella, Kadence looks a lot like you. They both do."

Just the Alice came jumping through the door. Literally.  
Just then Jasper came running through the door.  
"Gosh, Alice, calm down"  
"I can't help it. I'm Happy happy happy!!"

"They really are cute. Congrats Bella, Edward! Can I hold one?" I was amazed when Jasper asked but said "Sure" and handed him Miley.

"Where's the little dudes?" It was Emmet.

I glared at him.

"I mean little dude and dudette!"

Edward handed him Kadence.

"Be careful" Edward scolded.

"Ok, Mrs. Cullen you're free to go!"

"Yea! Let's go!" I jumped out of the bed.

"Bella, be careful you still need to heal. Sit down. Who do you want to hold?"

"Ummm...Kadence!"

Emmet handed me him. He was so beautiful.

Then Edward rolled me down the hallway into the rainy day!!

'Perfect, I thought'!

Then we headed home!


	10. Chapter 10

I was amazed at the slow speed that Edward was driving. His normal 100 mph was down to a steady 45 mph.

"Edward, what's with the slowness?"

"Well, I have the three most important things in the world in this car. No everyones immortal."

"Speaking of immortal. When are you going to change me?"

"Bells, it's a different situation with MIley and Kadence now."

"Edward. They're half-vampire i won't want to suck their blood!"

"Bella, they are still human though. Would you seriously want to risk our children's lives?"

"Edward, no! But I don't want to look older than you!"

"Is this what this is about?"

I nodded.

"Bells, Esme is-"

"I know, I know. But still!"

"Bella, we'll figure something out. Ok?"

"Fine."

Just then we pulled up into the driveway. Everyone was waiting there for our arrival.

"BELLA!" Alice bombbarded me before I could fully step out if the car.

"Hi Alice!" I gave her a quick hug and then opened up the back-seat door(What is that called.  
"Hello, my pretty baby!" I said as I picked up Miley.

Edward had already grabbed Kadence and was getting our bag out of the back.

"Emmett can you help me?" Edward was of course referring to the bag but Emmet came up and grabbed Kadence right out of Edward's hands.

"Here, Miley let's go to Dadddy!" I said as I handed Miley off to Edward. He just smiled.

I grabbed the bag and Edward stopped me.

"Bella, you're not supposed to carry anything heavy." He said sounding worried.

"Edward, since when does 1 pound count as heavy? Half of Miley is less than this."

He just nodded and took my hand. He was just staring into Miley's eyes and she was staring back. Edward was going to be a great father!

8 MONTHS LATER

"Edward do you have the diaper bag?"

"Yup! I got it!"

"Good!"

It had been 8 months since I gave birth to the cutest babies in the world. I can't remeber life without them.

Today we were going to take the babies on their checkup.

In the last few months the babies have shown their powers. Miley can read minds like Edward and Kadence can make people do whatever he wants. Thankfully neither of the "gifts" work on me!

14 YEARS LATER

Miley Point of View

Ok, so my family's pretty normal except for the fact that everyone in my family is a vampire except me, my brother Kadence and our 5 year old sister Addison Bailey. She's pretty cool most of the time.

Anyways, my whole family is vampires. My mom wasn't always but when my brother and I were one my dad changed her. The funny thing is vampires aren't supposed to have kids but my parents lucked, i guess!

Ever since I was little we moved around a lot. You see once my parents were changed they stopped aging so it's like they don't llok old enough to be our parents! My dad is 123 years old and my mom is 34 but my dad looks 18 and my mom looks 19. So when we move they have to go to school to which is funny. I always say that they have o endure the pain like the rest of us. But, my dad sayd 'Yeah but you haven't had to do it for 100 years'. Which is true I

My family makes up of my mom, Bella, my dad, Edward, my twin brother, Kadence, UGH, my little sister, Addison, my grandma, Esme, my grandpa, Carlisle, my aunt, Rosalie, my uncle, Emmet, my aunt, Alice, and my uncle, Jasper! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's a mouthful! We're one big, happy family! Most of the time.

Some different ways I would describe my family is(well at least towards me)  
1. Mom- Caring 2.Dad- Protective 3. Kadence - Annoying!  
4.Addison - Cute(most of the time)  
5. Grandma - Sweet 6. Grandpa - Smart 7. Aunt Rosalie- Beautiful 8. Uncle Emmet- AWESOME!  
9. Aunt Alice - Shopaholic 10. Uncle Jasper - Quiet

I love my family though!

Another awesome thing about being half-vampire is that i got a power. I have my dad's power so we normally communicate that way. My brother can make people do whatever he wants them to which sucks for and the world! And my little sister Addison is phsycic like my Aunt Alice. They always have bets on who can see what first.

We're starting a new school tomorrow and it'sKadence and I's first day of high school. We have to pretend that our parents aunts and uncle are our brothers and sister and that our grandparents are our parebts. It should be interesting! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Beginings

Chapter 11: New Beginings

MPOV

Ok, I'm kinda nervous about today because I've never really had a lot of friends. I mean I'm not super skinny, I have brown hair, green eyes, and I dress kind of preppy but not really. Of course, Alice loves to take me shopping because we kinda have the same style. A lot of kids like Hot Topic but I don't at all. If some one asked me pink or black, there wouldn't be a doubt in my mind to say pink. I'm pretty smart I get mostly A's but normally a B in Math, UGH!! Anyways, my brother is always popular. All of the girls swoon over him which is funny cause I can hear everything they say. When we go to a new school I start laughing out loud and right away everyone thinks I'm a nut case.

"MILEY!!" I heard my mom yell.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I said back but she probably couldn't hear me.

I slowly walked down the stairs and my Uncle Emmet ran into me.

"Ouch!" I yelled. He was made of stone so it hurt!

"Sorry, Miles." He said trying to hide his laughter.

"Yea, Yea"

"Good Morning, honey!" It was my dad. He squished me into a hug .And kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning!"

"So who is excited about their first day of high schoool?"

"ME!" I shouted.

"NOT!!" I shouted even louder.

"Miley, you are such a pecimist!" It was my annoying brother.

"Well, not everyone can be popular like you Kadence!"

He rolled his eyes.

"You have to proactive. Oh and it's Kad."

"Kad?" I busted out laughing.

"As in kad I have your toothbrush?" I laughed even harder!

"Whatever, laugh all you want. Well, just see who will be the one with the friends at the end of the day."

"Kadence Brody! Leave your sister alone." It was my mom.

"Kad?" It was Emmet.

"Nice." Then he too started laughing.

"Kad is nice as in Kitchen Appliance Distrbutors or Korean Adoptee?" my smart grandpasaid.

Once again Emmet and I busted out laughing.

"Or as in **K**inda creepy

** A**loof

**D**imwitt!" I said through laughing.

Emmet laughed harder but Rosalie came over and said.

"You guys please leave Kadence- I mean Kad – alone. He can't help he's beautiful!"

Emmet and I were now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" It was Addison and she had her blankie in one hand and her thumb in her mouth.

_**HAHAHA!! A cliffy!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: First Day and First Date

"Good Morning Darling!!" It was my mom, Bella, she picked up Addison and kissed her on her forehead.

"Morning Mommy!" Then she wriggled out of my mom's arms and went down the line of my family.

"Good Morning Uncle Emmet!" Uncle Emmet put his face to her level and she kissed him on his cheek.

"Good Morning Uncle Jasper!" And she did the same thing to my Uncle Jasper.

"Good Morning Grandpa!" Once again the same to Grandpa Carlisle.

"Good Morning Aunt Rosalie!" This time when Aunt Rosalie bent down she gave her a big hug.

"Good Morning Aunt Alice!" The same with her.

"Good Morning Grandma!" Once again the same thing.

Then she came to my brother Kadence or should I say Kad!

She stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone laughed except Kadence.

I patted him on the back.

"It's ok, bro!"

She then came to me and I bent down like the rest.

"Good Morning, Sissy!" She gave me a hug and a kiss.

I felt special.

Finally, she came to my father.

He bent down.

"Good Morning Daddy!" She kissed him and gave him a hug as he lifted her into the air.

She just giggled and dad smiled.

I glanced at the clock.

"SHOOT!" I said.

"What?" It was my mom.

"Look at the time!"

"Oh, dang!" She said in response.

"Ready everyone for another year at high school?" Everyone is my family rolled their eyes except me and Kadence.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled.

My dad came up behind me.

"Miley, I'll be there the whole time we have one classes together and lunch don't worry. Anyways, if anyone bugs you say you have a killer dad with a shot gun watching at all times."

I snorted.

"You mean killer brother?!"

"Yea, you know what I mean."

I suddenly gave my dad a bear hug.

"What brought that on?" He asked surprised.

"I just wanted to." I said as I pulled away.

He laughed. "Ok then!"

"Come on people let's go!"

5 mins later we're here.

We had checked everyone's schedules to see who had what class together.

My first class was with my Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice.

"Come on sweetie let's show 'em who the new hotties are!"

My uncle Jasper just rolled his eyes and I giggled.

When we entered the class we sat in a row together. My uncle Jasper sat at the last seat and I sat in the middle and then my aunt Alice sat in the front.

I dazed off for a second.

"Miles, you okay?" It was uncle Jasper.

"Yea, I just...I don't know!"

He laughed and then patted me on the back.

"Remember and I'm here or you!"

"I know and thanks!"

"Good Morning Class! And Welcome to Honors English!"

I looked at the time. OH MY GOSH! This was gonna be a LLOONNGG class!

My next class was History.

I walked and and saw my uncle Emmet. Good, I thought, I won't be by my self.

"Miley, over here!" He yelled and waved his hands.

I sat down right behind him.

"How was your first class?" He asked.

"Ok, I can tell it's gonna be a drag though. Aunt Alice was asking dumb questions and Uncle Jasper was snorting at them."

"Ha That's Alice and Jasper for sure."

The next 3 classes I was by myself. Everyone ignored me which stunk but I tried to look forward to lunch.

I walked into the fairly large cafateria and noticed my family right away. My family sticks out like red thumbs!

My family had already gotten food for me and Kadence.

"Hey, Miley!" My mom said as she gave me a hug.

" I'm your my sister remember, Bella?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!"

"It's ok!"

"Take your pick of food," my Uncle Emmet said, "there's plenty of it!"

"So how is your day going?" my Aunt Rosalie said.

"Everyone here just ignores me." I said grabbing a turkey sandwich.

"I hope it gets better for you." She said.

Just then I saw the most beautiful creature ever walk into the lunch room.

My brother got up and walked over to him.

When he came back I asked.

"Kadence, who is that?"

"Who, Zac?" He said pointing to him.

"Yea!"

"He's a freshman and he's really cool."

"Why, you think he's cute?" He asked teasing.

At that my whole family turned to me.

"Noooooo. I just was wondering."

The entire lunch I watched him.

My next class I had with my dad.

We walked to the class together.

Once inside we sat in the back next to each other.

"So, I haven't had a chance to ask you. How's your day going?"

"It's ok I guess everyone acts like I'm invisible though."

"You? You aren't invisible!" He said back.

"Your supposed to say that. Your my dad." I said the last part whispering.

"Ok!"

Then Zac walked in. He looked around the room and sat right next to me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Miley. I'm Kadnce's twin sister."

"Kadence?"

"I mean Kad."

"Oh. That's cool."

"So how do you like it here?" He asked me.

"It's ok."

My dad then did a fake cough.

"Oh, Zac this is my d- I mean brother, Edward."

"Oh, Hi Edward I'm Zac." He shook my dad's hand.

"My family is rather large." I said.

I figured I mine as well tell him now.

"Really?" He asked like he cared.

"Yea, I Have my brother Edward-who you met- my brothers Emmet, Kad and Jasper, and my sisters, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Addison."

"Whoa! That is a lot. So your whole family was siting with you at the table today?"

"Yea, except my little sister Addison, she's five, and home with my gra-I mean mom."

"Cool. Where does your dad work?"

"Uh, he's is a new resident doctor at the hospital."

"Wow, that's awesome."

We didn't talk for a minute I just couldn't think of what to say. I watch him though and he looked as though he was contemplating something.

"Uh, Miley?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to maybe go to the mall with me later and hang out?"

Th mall? Oh great Alice is going to be on him like a leech. Haha I made a joke.

"Um..."

I turned to my dad who looked as though he was going to murder the poor boy.

"Can I, please?"

Zac had a funny look on his face. I bet he's never seen a girl ask her brother for permission to go on a date. If it was a date?.

"I don't know you need to ask your mother-I mean mom."

"But, Edward!"

"We'll talk about it later."

I turned to Zac.

"Could you call me at 3:30?"

"Yea, sure what's your number?"

"Um.. I'll give you my cell number." I wrote onto a piece of paper and handed it to him.

YEA!! I screamed in my head. My first date with a devilishly cute boy I mean man!

**_Sorry that took so long! I hope you guys like it! Please review! I love getting reviews. Oh and sorry to crazyobsessedtwilightfan I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought it was kind of a cliffhanger! Thanks to my loyal fans MUSICLIV, amobutterfly25, robertlover, XXxxTwilightFanxxXX, JimeLakesCullen, sillymillie122, MRS.PATTINSON-of course-, ramble8, fleckpuppy, megchelle, and skepo! You guys are great! The more review the longer the chapters!_**

**_Musiliv and Mrs. Pattinson get the loyalest fans award! That can change though, if some one reviews more then them!!_**

**_LUV YA! Sarah_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Phsycic the Phsyco!

MPOV

The bell had just rung and I was no less than mad. Why did the only class I loved (Cause of Zac!) Have to go fast? GRRRRR

"Daddy?" I looked up to my father and batted my eyes.  
He had a very stern look on his face.

"Daddy, I'm almost 15! Please?"

"I thought the deal was 16? Not 14 almost 15." He said.

"Well, we would just be hanging out."

"Yeah, "hanging" out." He said and he did the whole quotation mark thing with hanging.

"You need to talk to your mother about this." He said sternly and walked away.

Hmph. Just then I saw my mom in the distance. I ran over to her.

"Mommy!"

"What's with you and I thought we were sisters?" she said acting very suspicious.

"I don't care. Guess what?"

"What?" She asked cautiusley eyeing me.

"Well, one of Kadence's new friends and mine kinda asked me if i wanted to go to the mall with him today and hang out?"

"What did your father say about this?"

"Well, he said I had to talk to you!"

"Well, it's ok with me!"

"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!!" With that I ran off to my next class. I looked down at the schedule History. ugh

I walked in and noticed my aunt Rosalie and Zac. I sat next to my aunt Rosalie but Zac folowed me.

"Hey!"

"Hey Miles."

"What's wrong?" I asked her she seemed down.

"Emmet is being a tard."

"What's new?" We both giggled

"Hi Miley!" It was Zac.

"Hey, Guess what?"

"What?"

"I can go with you!"

"I thought you had to talk to your parents?"

Oh crap. He thought my parents were at work and home...uhhhhhhhh

"Well, I called my mom, yeah."

"Oh, great! I'll pick you up at 5?"

"Yea, that sounds great."

I could tell aunt Rosalie was staring at us.

"Oh, Zac this is my other sister, Rosalie."

"OH, hey nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you to Zac?"

"Yea, Zac."

"Ok."

Just then she passed me a note with vampire speed.

WHAT WAS WITH THAT? HE'S CUTE!! AND TONITE?

I quickly wrote and explained everything.

Of course less than two seconds I had it back.

OH!! HOW COOL! DON'T TELL ALICE THOUGH! YOU KNOW HOW THAT WOULD END! SHE WOULD TAKE YOU TO THE MALL TO GET AN OUTFIT FOR GOING TO THE MALL! HA!

Th funny thing is that that could actually happen I didn't care though I was too happy to care.

The bell rung and it was the end of the day! YEAH!  
I skipped to my locker. I was in between Dad and Jasper it was alphabetical. It went Alice, Mom, Emmet, Dad, Me, Jasper, and Rosalie! One big happy family.

"Guess what dad?"

"Mom said I can go and Zac is picking me up at 5! So ha!"

"Oh, Miley we have to go shopping!" Oh great Alice!

"Who told you?" I asked flatly.

"No on told me silly!" And then she pointed to her head.

"Phsycic!" She yelled.

"More like phsyco." I mumbled

Emmet started laughing.

I rode home with dad in his volvo.

He opened the door for me and then shut it.

We drove out of the parking lot in silence. I noticed though that he wasn't taking us home.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

We drove up to a pretty meadow.

He was at more door before I took my seat belt off. He opened it for me and took my hand but didn't let go.

I followed him through the pretty forest.

We got to the clearing and our skin sparkled. Of course mine didn't as muh as his but it did.

"I just wanted to bring you here and let you know that no matter what you are still and always will be my little girl."

I hugged him.

"Dad, iIthink you will really like Zac!"

"I hope, iIhope!"

It's kind a short sorry!! I put up a poll so I need 10 votes on thar and five reviews until my next chapter. If more, i'll take it!!

Luv Ya,  
Sarah 


	14. Chapter 14

My dad drove us home I was literally bouncing in my seat!! When we got home I did my hw vampire speed then took a shower and put on the new outfit, that my mom got me. It is very pretty! I got on the shoes and necklace and earing that matched the dress. Then the black purse.(A/N: The pic of the dress shoes, necklace, and purse is in my profile!) I thought I looked cute! I looked at the time and it said 4:52. Zac would be here any minute. I hope he did ok with the directions I had given him. We always lived in houses away from civalization. I guess it was just easier that way.

DING-DONG

"Oh so you're Zac?" Oh great it was Emmet!

I ran down the stairs and Zac just smiled.

My whole family was already lined up so I thought I mine as well get this part over with!

"Hey, Zac!"

"Hi, Miley!"

"Since you can see my whole family is here I guess I'll introduce them."

"Ok, This is my dad, Carlisle!"

Carlisle shook Zac's hand.

"This is my mom, Esme."

Esme gave him a hug.

"This is my brother Edward who you already met."

Dad growled, I really hoped Zac hadn't heard him.

"This is my sister Bella."

Mom nodded.

"This is my other sister Alice."

"HI Zac! You're going to the mall? I love the mall!"

"Right... This is my brother Jasper."

Zac shook his hand.

"My brother Emmet."

They shook hands.

"My sister Rosalie who you've met."

They smiled at each other.

"My little sister Addison."

"Hi my name is Addison I'm 5 years old"  
She put up her hand to show him she was 5.

He just smiled at her and said. " Wow. you're a very big girl."

Addison now loved him.

"Last but least, my twin, my worse half, Kad."

"Hey man what's up?" Kad walked over and high-fived him.

"So should we be going?"

"Oh, yea come on."

His mom was driving us there 'oh great'.

He opened the door for me and then shut it. He walked around to the other side and got in.

"Mom, this is Miley."

"Miley this is my mom"

"It's nice to meet you Miley, I like your name."

"Nice to meet you too and thank you!"

"Did your parents happen to name you after Miley Cyrus back when we were kids from Hannah Montana?"

"Well, that's where my mom heard the name and she loved it but I wasn't specifically named after her."

Older people always asked me that. I had seen a couple old show and it was funny. But the girl is like 30 years old now.

Zac's mom dropped us off and we walked into the mall.

"Are you hungry?"

"If you are."

"OK. What would you like?"

"Whatever you like." I replied.

"Thanks you're very helpful."

"I know and you're welcome."

"I haven't told you yet but you look pretty."

"Thanks." I blushed. I got the blushing from my mom.

"Listen, when I first saw you today something was pulling me to you I can't explain it."

"I know what you mean. I saw you in the lunchroom today and thought the same thing."

We talked and walked around the mall for a couple of hours. I felt like I had known him my whole life.

We had agreed that Alice would pick me up and his mom would pick him up. Just as Alice was pullin up he kissed me. My first kiss. I didn't care if Alice saw.

He pulled away and smiled.

"Miley, I really like you."

"I like you too."

Alice honked the horn.

"Well, I guess I gotta go."

"Ok, see you tomorrow!"

He kissed me on my cheek and I walked to the car.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" I smiled as we were driving away.

"I saw that, missy."

"Saw what?"

"You know what."

"No."

"He kissed you."

"Oh, that,"

"Yea, that."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Ok, I won't."

When we got home I floated up to my room. I was on cloud 9. (What is cloud 9 anyways?)

Just the my dad came bursting through the door.

"Miley Blair Cullen!"

"What?"

"Why did you kiss that boy?"

"AUNT ALICE!!" I screamed and ran to her.

"Why did you tell him?"

"I-I didn't he picked my brain, literally!"

"You weren't suposed to think about it!"

I ran out!

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I ran straight out the door. 


	15. Chapter 15

MPOV

I kept running and running. I could run just like my parents. I stopped at the place my dad had taken me earlier. It was peaceful. Nothing about my family was peaceful.

KPOV

I was reading a sports magazine when I heard my drama-queen-of-a-sister, yell.

'Oh great,' I thought to myself, 'what was she freaking out about this time?'

I gracefully walked downstairs as I heard the door slam and heard my father yell " Bella! I knew this wasn't a good idea! Miley was kissing some boy after ONE day! I swear I'm gonna hunt that boy down and shoot him."

Just then I felt something or shall I say someone tug on my shirt. I looked down to see my little sister Addison.

"Kadence? Why is daddy so mad at Miley? He's scaring me."

I picked her up and walked into my room and shut the door.

"Addi, dad is not bad at Miley he's just upset because it's daughter kissed a boy."

"Why would Miley kiss a boy? That's gross!" With that she stuck out her tongue.

"Well, when you get older you won't think that kissing a boy is gross."

"Nu uh. I will never ever kiss a boy who has cooties. Don't worry though I saw that everything will be ok."

"Well, you should go to tell dad that. It would probably make him feel better!"

"Ok." She got up and opened my door.

She then walked over to my dad and spoke. "Daddy?"

"What is it Addison?" He asked in what I thought was a harsh tone!

"I will never kiss a cootie boy!" She said in her cute 5 year old voice.

My dad's stone face hurriedly turned to happy!

"I'm very happy to hear that, Addi! Let's just hope you feel the same way when you're older."

"Ok." Then Addison walked away.

I could tell no one was going after Miley and I figured she was probably upset.

So I grabed my coat and hers and headed out the door.

I quickly caught Miley's scent and followed it.

I saw Miley bent over crying.

"Miles?"

"Go away Kadence."

"Miley please talk to me."

She shook her head.

"The only reason dad freaked out was because he thinks you're still little!"

"Well I'm not!" She practically yelled!

"I know that and so does dad but he doesn't want to admit it!"

"I guess..."

"Come on, let's go home."

MPOV

Kadence dragged me home. Once we walked inside I ran to my room at vampire speed. I tried using my power that I hadn't used since we moved here to listen to my family's thoughts.

_Kadence- I hope Miley is ok now..._

_Addison- Cootie boys, cootie boys, I'm not gonna kiss you, you cootie boy!_

_Alice- I really want to go shopping HMM maybe I can get Miley to come with me..._

_Jasper- Alice is a psycho!_

_Emmet- I'm so gonna beat the stupid computer at this game..._

_Rosalie- I wonder if Miley is ok now..._

_Bella- Edward needs to calm down..._

_Edward- My little girl! I'm gonna kill him!_

_I slowly drifted to sleep dreaming about Zac_...

**Sorry it's soo short! I feel like I'm at a dead end. I want to get the romance going between Zac and Miley. They are going to be the main point for a possbl sequal! ;) PLEASE! I need suggestions! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Also check out my poll!**

**Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

MPOV

When I woke up I tried to focus on seeing Zac. I basically blew off my parents and was smug with the rest of my family. Instead of riding with my family I rode the bus. Even though I hate it. It was better than riding in a car with _them_!

When I got to school I searched the crowd for Zac. I found him as our eyes met and he waved. I walked over to where he was standing.

He kissed me on the cheek and said "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I guess. My family just got into a big fight last night, that's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did your parents yell at you?"

"No. My stupid brother, Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yea."

"Why would your brother yell at you?"

"Cause he thinks he's my dad."

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok."

Just then the bell rang. I said goodbye and walked off to my class. Unfortunately I had to deal with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper! Oh this should be soo much fun!

By the time lunch rolled around I was only looking for one person. Zac.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to the one person I was looking for.

"Lookin' for me?" He smiled.

"No." I responded and watched his face fall.

"I'm just kidding, yes I was looking for you!" He face went back to glowing.

"Can I sit with your family at lunch?" He asked.

"Um... how about we sit where you normally do. I want to stay as far as humanly possible away from them." Since they were vampires that wasn't very far!

During lunch me and Zac talked about stupid things but it was nice.

Zac and I had the last 2 classes with one and other so we walked there together.

Right when we walked in I saw my dad.

'OH GREAT!'

"Hey, Zac can we sit somewhere other than where we have been? I really do not want to sit by Edward."

Once we sat I did something I hadn't done for a long time. I opened my mind so I could read dad's thoughts. He mustv'e known I was because this is what he said without glancing in my direction.

_Miley, if you want to give the silent treatment then that's fine. I deserve it. It's just hard seeing you grow up. Watch that boy. I know I will!_

I stopped looking into his mind. That was all I wanted to hear. I had to be careful because I wasn't going to give in that easily. For now, I just have to focus on Zac! Not on my stupid, Volvo-owner-of-a-father.

**Sorry it's short but this is the trial time to see how many hits and reviews I get to see if I'll keep the story. Like the story? Review!**

**Sarah**


	17. Chapter 17 The END!

**Last Chapter in story! I just had to put it's misery out! SORRY!**

* * *

**MPOV**

"Hey Miles?" Zac asked.

"Yea? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with tonite?"

"Yea! Totally!"

"OK, cool. I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Sounds good."

Zac gave me a kiss and walked off.

* * *

It's been two years since I met Zac and we've been together ever since. My family is good and all but my dad still gets overprotective. I've learned to live with it, I guess.

Alice still takes more like makes me shop with her. She now basically leaves my mom alone but focuses on me which sucks well for me!

I love my family and know that no matter what we will stick together forever! Literally.

**Sorry It's soo short! Please check out my other stories though! I think they have more potential.**

**Sarah**


	18. Rewrite?

I was thinking about rewriting _'My Happily Ever After'_ but I need to know what you, my loyal readers, think. When I wrote this I was a new 'writer' and it shows. I don't like how I ended this or wrote it to be truthful. So I might go through it and add more details and so on. But what do you guys think?????

PLEASE LET KNOW!!!!!!!!!

Review!

Thanks,

Sarah


End file.
